Unexpected Eventuality
by WhatABummer
Summary: "You are not Prothean. But you are not machine, either. This eventuality was one of many that was anticipated. This is why we sent our warning through the beacons." Judy Hopps - famous War Hero, vanguard, and poster girl for the Alliance. Nick Wilde - Sole Survivor, infiltrator, and jaded operative. Two mammals, eldritch horrors in the darkness, and a galaxy of space weirdos.
1. Chapter 1

_===== TIMEKEEPER: 34-26-18-17-3-2657 =====_

 _OCULUS: Central, request go ahead - 4167656E74204B6569726973_

 _CENTRAL: Authorization clear, go ahead._

 _OCULUS: Reporting_ turian _patrol at relay 314 detecting attempted activation of_ relay _by unknowns, moving to intercept._

 _CENTRAL: Acknowledged OCULUS. Info on unknowns?_

 _OCULUS: Negative, handoff._

 _== INFOCHECK - "Unknowns attempting activation of relay 314" ==_

 _DAGGER: Central, request go ahead - 4167656E742054616C6C696E_

 _CENTRAL: Clear, go ahead._

 _DAGGER: On site. Patrol command believes unknowns are pirates, moving to engage. Scans of unknowns attached - unknowns are not using any known classes of ships. Unknown ships lack offensive/defensive profile consistent with pirates. High EM emissions more consistent with observation/sensory equipment. Three minutes to intercept. Advise._

 _== SECURE ATTACHMENT: Unknown_Ships_Scan ==_

 _CENTRAL:_ Wait _one, DAGGER._

 _DAGGER: Acknowledged, yielding._

== INFOCHECK _\- "Pirate activity around relay 314" ==_

 _WATCHER: Central, request go ahead - 4361707461696E204D696F72687369_

 _CENTRAL: Confirmed, go ahead._

 _WATCHER: We've logged the usual_ batarian _activity and one_ asari _commando unit near the Terminus. Nothing in 314._

 _CENTRAL: Do we have anything on the ships?_

 _WATCHER: Negative - signatures inconsistent with known species profiles._

 _CENTRAL: Analysis?_

 _WATCHER: Ongoing._

 _CENTRAL: Theories?_

 _WATCHER: Speculation - Geth? More likely first contact._

 _CENTRAL: How sure are we_ on first _contact?_

 _SCRIBE: Central, request go head - 4B6565706572204D6F72616C6165_

 _WATCHER: Yielding._

 _Central: Clear SCRIBE, global hold, go ahead._

 _== GLOBAL HOLD ON ==_

 _SCRIBE: Request alpha clearance only._

 _CENTRAL: Acknowledged._

 _== ALPHA CLEARANCE LOCK ON ==_

 _CENTRAL: Okay, we're locked. What is going on?_

 _SCRIBE: 110 years ago we sent a survey team through relay 314. We encountered something rather unique._

 _WATCHER: Unique how?_

 _SCRIBE: I've attached the relevant data, see for yourself._

 _== SECURE ATTACHMENT: Incident_Report ==_

 _WATCHER: A weather balloon? THAT was our_ cover up _?_

 _SCRIBE: It worked._

 _CENTRAL: Regardless, we may have a problem. Do the_ turians _have any idea what they're about to do?_  
 _WATCHER: I doubt it._

 _CENTRAL: Damn, we'll have to move fast here. Thank you, SCRIBE._

 _== ALPHA CLEARANCE LOCK OFF ==_

 _CENTRAL: DAGGER, you are directed to observe and make no attempts to interfere. Acknowledge receipt immediately._

 _== GLOBAL HOLD OFF ==_

 _DAGGER: Understood CENTRAL._

 _== STG PRIORITY DIRECTIVE - "Turian First Contact with Unknown Race. Investigate and Confirm." ==_

\- Excerpt from a log allegedly leaked from the Salarian INFONET

* * *

" _We should have known this wasn't going to be a 'policing' action when they wiped out the patrol fleet."_

" _Why is that?"_

" _Their ships were too sleek, their response too coordinated and professional to be the work of pirates. Moreover, their tactics were so different than anything we'd seen - it exposed major flaws in our battle doctrines. The patrol fleet was annihilated. We should have been more cautious, but command wanted revenge. So we sent the fleet in."_

" _To Shanxi?"_

" _Spirits … Shanxi. What a mess. It's amazing to believe that we thought it was their homeworld at first. First of all, it's a barren shithole - barely an atmosphere and no way complex life could have evolved there. Certainly not life like them._

 _Elements of the 23rd, 16th, and 4th fleets were dispatched through the relay. I was aboard the PFS Iridia at the time along with the rest of the 26th Armiger Legion. It was a hell of a fireworks show as we moved into orbit. The admiralty did their job and achieved orbital control, but we took some losses … a lot more than we should have. Their ships were nearly as fast as the Salarians, and their damn fighters were too small to hit. For awhile, we wondered if they were drones."_

" _The fighter craft?"_

" _Yeah, we thought they were too small for any creature to be inside. Another clue that we weren't dealing with something normal here."_

" _What about the invasion?"_

" _Well, after we took orbital control the flotillas started targeted bombardment of key surface assets. Most of the time this kind of fire would crush resistance in a day. But a week later we were still getting hit by sporadic ground to orbit missiles or railgun fire._

 _Most of the ground pounders were getting anxious - we all wanted to get on the ground and get revenge for the death of our brothers. And we were excited; it was becoming very clear that we were up against something new and formidable. Heh, we were young and full of zeal. And then the order came to land."_

" _As I understand it, things didn't go to plan."_

" _That's a goddamn understatement. As soon as we started landing, nearly a hundred hidden ground batteries opened up on us. The flotilla was caught off guard, and it took them nearly ten minutes to fire back."_

" _Why do you think that happened?"_

" _Huh, arrogance I suppose. But we learned our lesson quick. The flotilla started firing back, and didn't stop until their fleet showed up two months later."_

" _What was it like on the ground?"_

" _Chaos, fire, smoke, rubble, and blood. And we finally got our first look at them ..._

 _That was when confusion ran rampant. So many descriptions on comms, all of them contradictory. They're big, they're small. They're covered in fur, they've got hide like a krogan. We finally realized that we weren't dealing with a single species, but dozens at least._

 _This made command all kinds of nervous - they'd finally put together that this couldn't be the homeworld of any of the species. And seeing so many different species working together implied that Shanxi was at best an outpost, a colony of something much bigger._

 _We imagined a multispecies empire, wholly unknown to us. Perhaps existing outside and away from the relay network. Lots of speculation._

 _But it didn't really matter to us, we were too busy fighting. We'd level a building one hour only to have a horde of the small buggers jump out at us from under the rubble the next."_

" _What about the civilian casualties?"_

" _War is war - the concept of a 'civilian' doesn't make any sense. If you're under attack, you pick up a goddamn rifle or a brick or whatever. Being a civilian is a kind of fantasy weak-willed species come up with to explain away their own cowardice._

 _And for the record, our enemy weren't cowards. They fought hard, tooth and nail for every goddamn street and building. My fellow legionnaires and I learned to respect them."_

" _Eventually their commander surrendered."_

" _Yeah, Williams. Cunning bastard, but he did the right thing for his troops. And it was good thing he surrendered when he did - our supplies were getting very short."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _We expected this invasion to take two weeks tops. It took the better part of three months. We were on half rations by the end. Once our enemy realized we couldn't eat anything non-dextro, they started targeting our food stores. We lost a lot of good soldiers that way."_

" _And then the Alliance Fleet arrived."_

" _Yeah …"_

" _Do you need a min-"_

" _No. We should have known. All the signs were there, but command and intel dropped the fucking ball._

 _Drescher and the Second Fleet knew exactly how our ships were stationed. Exactly where our forces were. And their plan was perfect …_

 _The only shame was that Descius got blamed for it all."_

" _Admiral Callinus?"_

" _Yes. History doesn't look kindly on him for the retreat, but he got us out of there. Some of us, anyway. A lesser commander would have gotten everyone killed by staying to fight while bellowing 'Die for the Cause' like a goddamn recruit."_

" _What are your thoughts on the Systems Alliance now?"_

" _They're going to change things in a big way. And we're going to have to adapt. The Hierarchy learned a bloody lesson at Shanxi. Let's hope it sticks."_

" _Thank you for your time, Commander Cato"_

\- Excerpt from 'The Incident at Relay 314 - The Interviews'

* * *

 _"Here in her sacred temple, before the eyes of Athame let this council convene."_

 _"By the Goddess."_

 _"Our Ambassadors have made great inroads, and we expect that we will arrive at a treaty between the_ turians _and mammals shortly."_

 _"Matriarchs, we very nearly had a disaster on our hands. How did we not foresee this? The archive has several allusions to the great experiment of Jani and_ Lucen _, and these mammals clearly fit the-"_

 _"Surely you can't be serious? That was allegorical, meant to teach about the importance of unity!"_

 _"The Salarians suspect Prothean involvement, and you have to admit, it explains the surprising diversity. Never before have we seen two sapient species emerge on the same planet, let alone dozens."_

 _"Regardless, we have an opportunity here. They have an incredibly strong martial tradition for a society that prises tolerance and understanding. Some of them rival Krogan physically, others rival Salarians in their_ curiosity, _and their engineering prowess is undeniable - they began_ large scale _climate control more than a hundred years before they discovered Element Zero! Properly guided, they could make for a very formidable ally."_

 _"The Hierarchy won't like that idea - they're already chafing under the idea of reparations."_

 _"My point exactly, if the_ turians _turn their enmity to mammals then it won't be focused elsewhere."_

 _"Do you really think we can control them?"_

 _"Of course - we're Asari. We've been controlling the galaxy and keeping the peace for_ millenia _."_

 _"I would agree, but I've been hearing reports that trouble me."_

 _"About?"_

 _"Mammalian biotics."_

 _"What? How?"_

 _"It's nothing definitively substantiated, but there are a lot of compelling reports. They've only recently uncovered_ eezo _, and so we should expect to see biotics emerge … but the troubling thing is that they may have already begun to manifest."_

 _"How much potential do we think they have?"_

 _"Considering the degree of Prothean influence and the reports I've seen … far more than I'm comfortable with."_

 _"So we'd best tread lightly. For_ now _sisters, let us welcome these 'mammals' into the fold. With our_ guidance _I believe we can integrate them into the galactic community without further incident."_

\- Alleged recording of a meeting of the Council of Matriarchs, 2157

* * *

"Well, what about Wilde? Earthborn, but no record of his family ..."

"Doesn't have one. He was raised on the streets. Learned to look after himself."

"He saw his whole unit die on Akuze. He could have some serious emotional scars."

"Every soldier has scars. Wilde's a survivor."

"True, but it's him or Hopps … Her record says she grew up in the colonies."

"She knows how tough life can be out there. She nearly lost her family when slavers attacked New Burrows."

"She proved herself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived."

"She's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

"We can't question her courage."

"Mammality needs a hero. And Hopps is the best we've got."

"But Wilde is the kind of mammal who can make the tough calls. He's proven that."

"Is that the kind of mammal we want protecting the galaxy?"

"He's the only kind of mammal who **can** protect the galaxy."

"So do we want a hero? Or do we want someone who will get things done?"

"I don't think we're going to decide here, and unfortunately - it's not our choice."

"But we agree, it'll be one of them?"

"Yes … I'll make the call."

* * *

 _In the year 2148, mammalian explorers on Mars discovered the remains of an ancient spacefaring civilization. In the decades that followed, these mysterious artifacts revealed startling new technologies, enabling travel to the furthest stars. The basis for this incredible technology was a force that controlled the very fabric of space and time. They called it the greatest discovery in mammalian history. The civilizations of the galaxy call it…_

 _Mass Effect._


	2. Shakedown

Chapter I - Shakedown

The rabbit's vision was filled with the blinding light of a thousand suns.

Her optic nerve brimmed with activity from the simultaneous activation of her entire retina, the massive influx of signal charging down the nerve's length into her brain at the speed of light. The sum total of the torrential signal coalesced into one overwhelming directive that shot through her spinal cord. Without thought her body complied, muscles clenched, her lungs heaving until ...

"ACHOO!"

Judy Hopps had barely enough time to bring her paws up to prevent herself from sneezing directly into the face of the doctor who was shining a light into her eyes. She sniffed and sheepishly said, "Sorry doc …"

"Don't worry about it, that's just a photic sneeze reflex. It's very common." The doe shined the light from her omni-tool into Judy's other eye. The deer turned off the light, still staring intently into Judy's eyes. "Well, retinal dilation looks good, Commander. It looks like your L3 implant isn't causing any issues."

"That's good to hear. I mean, I hadn't noticed anything," Judy said.

"You might not at first," the doctor said as she stepped over to a nearby desk and began typing. "Biotics tend to have remarkably adaptive brains. They've been known to compensate for malfunctioning implants, even concealing surprising amounts of damage to grey matter."

"Oh, uh, that's …"

"Nothing to worry about here, Commander. You've got a clean bill of health," the deer said cheerfully, swiveling around to smile at Judy. "Just let me know if you notice any chronic headaches, sudden bouts of confusion, dizziness … anything like that."

"Will do!" Judy said. "Are we done with the physical?"

"Almost, just have a few questions I have to ask for the record."

Judy wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Sitting on a table in the medical bay of the SSV Normandy in nothing but a paper medical gown might have been tolerable for a species with thicker fur, but the rabbit's short coarse coat did little to ward off the chill that crept into the cabin of the ship from the void of deep space. No matter how many ships Judy had served on, she never got used to the cold.

But she hardly felt like she could complain - she'd signed up for this life, joining the Alliance at 18 after her biotics had manifested. She'd relished the thought of the challenge of a life as a Marine, and was eager to get out and see the wider galaxy that mammality had suddenly discovered. She could help protect mammals everywhere, see far-flung planets, interact with the many fascinating aliens that inhabited the Milky Way, and make the galaxy a better place.

Her ideals and her skills had been pushed to the limit by the Blitz. But she held herself together, and did her best to protect the people of Elysium. When all was said and done, Judy had expected to return to her posting aboard the SSV Moore as just another marine touring the galaxy. Instead, she'd become a sensation, a hero to mammality, lauded for her courage and determination in the face of grave danger.

A swift promotion to Lieutenant Commander had followed, along with an endless series of pomp and circumstance. The Alliance wanted to turn Judy into a poster girl for mammality. Judy couldn't have imagined a more terrible fate - it's not that she minded giving speeches to classrooms of young mammals, or presiding over the ceremonial opening of a monument to those lost during the First Contact War. But Judy hadn't signed up to be an icon - she'd signed up to make a difference.

The door to the medical bay opened with a hiss, and the tall, leonine form of Captain Anderson stepped through the doorway. The panther was dressed in an immaculate blue uniform trimmed with gold - three bars on the shoulders of his uniform indicating his status as the commander of the Normandy.

Judy made to stand to attention, but stopped when the captain smiled slightly and motioned for her to remain seated.

"As you were, Hopps," the panther said, his voice deep and almost purring. Turning to the deer the captain asked, "Dr. Chakwas. How is the commander?"

"She's fit and clear for duty sir," Dr. Chakwas said. She turned to Judy and said, "We can fill in the records later, Commander."

"Excellent!" Anderson said. "Hopps, we're due to hit the Arcturus Prime relay in 5. I need you and Wilde on deck, looking alive. It wouldn't do to have our turian guest thinking my XO and second officer are lazing about, isn't that right?"

"Aye, sir!" Judy said emphatically.

Anderson smiled slightly and said, "Good. I'll be in my quarters if you need me. Keep Joker in line, and make us look good Hopps."

With that, the captain nodded at the doctor and left the medical bay.

Judy was quick to don her uniform, eager to get to work. She sped out of the medical bay, charging through the doors and nearly knocking over a crewmammal carrying a tray of food.

Though surprised by the sudden appearance of the commander, the otter stabilized his tray and attempted a salute before being stopped by Judy.

"Sorry! As you were, Corporal," Judy said quickly. "Rivers, isn't it? Do you know where the XO is?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. He's in the cockpit last I saw," the otter replied.

"Thank you!" Judy said, turning, and deliberately made sure to walk at a reasonable pace towards the bow of the ship.

Judy emerged into the CIC of the Normandy, and stopped for a moment to appreciate the impressive display.

There in the center of the compartment was the galaxy map, the bright holographic display of the whole of the Milky Way simulated in real time - constantly fed with information from the Alliance network. It took the computing power of a small colony to accurately render the whole display, and even after serving aboard the Normandy for weeks it still managed to impress Judy.

Everywhere was a hive of activity, the lifeblood of the ship. Mammalian officers and crewmammals of all shapes and species busied themselves around the central console that encircled the great map. Housed in a small platform built into the side of the interior hull, dozens of mice and rodents labored away at specially built stations.

Judy made her way towards the cockpit, nodding at Navigator Pressly when the hippo acknowledged her with a polite nod.

It was thrilling to be aboard a ship like the Normandy - as a prototype vessel, everything was top of the line, bleeding-edge tech. Nothing at all like the old rusty relics from the First Contact War she'd served on previously. Where she had been used to cramped quarters and unreliable systems, the Normandy had broad, open compartments and lightning fast consoles.

As Judy approached the cockpit, the rabbit's ears picked up Joker's voice saying, "The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit."

The rabbit looked into the cockpit and noticed Nihlus, their turian guest, in his distinctive black and red armor standing right behind the flight station currently manned by Joker. To the right of the flight station, Judy saw a red bushy tail trailing to the side of the high-backed seat of the Ops station.

 _Well, there's the XO,_ Judy thought.

She stepped through the open doorway to the cockpit.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun," Judy heard Joker say.

Judy stood beside Nihlus, the two and a half foot rabbit utterly dwarfed by the nearly seven foot turian. Looking up at the turian, Judy saw that he seemed to be cooly observing operations - at least, as far as she could tell. She hadn't had very much experience dealing with aliens, and still had a lot to learn about the particulars of turian expressions.

It was difficult to tell if they even _had_ expressions most of the time, due to the natural plating that covered most of their bodies. This hardened exterior was necessary to survive on their homeworld of Palaven, as the radiation from that planet's sun was much more extreme than on Earth. But despite their hardened exterior, they more closely resembled birds than they did any kind of mammal. Though even that was a bit of a stretch as far as comparisons went. The mandibles they had covering their mouths made them look almost bug-like, further enhancing the appearance of something truly alien.

Nihlus wasn't the first turian Judy had encountered, but was the first that she'd spent any length of time serving with. In the few weeks Judy had been aboard, Nihlus had been aloof - no doubt because he was an alien, and a Spectre to boot. Judy hadn't decided how she felt about him.

Joker banked the Normandy and a bright blue glow filled the cockpit as the Arcturus Prime relay rose into view slightly starboard of the ship. The three concentric rings of the relay spun rapidly around the vibrant blue nexus of mass effect energy.

"Hitting the relay in 3 … 2 … 1 …"

Judy braced herself. She felt disorienting vertigo, the feeling of being stretched across a thousand light years only to suddenly snap forward like a rubber band.

They had jumped.

Judy glanced over to see Joker was completely in his element; the red squirrel's paws danced over the hardlight interface of the cockpit with the grace and dexterity of a maestro. Joker had always impressed Judy. She couldn't remember seeing any pilot as in-tune with a ship as him.

"Thrusters … check," Joker said. "Navigation … check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift … just under 1500k."

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased," Nihlus said.

Unlike many mammals, Judy's hearing was keen enough to pick up on the strange, subharmonic noises that underlay every word turians spoke. She knew that they were very important to turian language, conveying a ton of information to a turian listener that non-turians were oblivious to. Given enough time, Judy might begin to pick up on what some of the strange trills and sounds meant. But at present, these sounds only served to reinforce how alien Nihlus was.

Without a further word, the turian turned from the cockpit and began to walk aft. Judy watched the tall alien stride down the length of the ship towards the CIC for a moment, before turning her attention back to the cockpit. From his seat at the helm, Joker shook his head and said, "I hate that guy."

"Lt. Moreau, you are out of line," Judy said sharply. "Nihlus is a Council representative, show him some respect."

Joker flinched slightly. "Sorry Ma'am, I didn't-"

"Now hold on a second, LC," a voice from the Ops station interrupted Joker's apology. Judy turned to look.

Commander Nicholas Wilde sat reclined, eyebrows raised and a bemused look on his face - his trademark smug grin tugged at the edge of his muzzle.

"Joker's got a good eye for reading people, even aliens. The captain and I trust his judgement, so should you," the fox said pointedly, his green eyes never wavering from Judy. He seemed to be studying her, waiting for her to react.

Judy frowned. In her estimation, the commander was too loose with regulation, too easygoing and relaxed around the crew. The XO of a ship wasn't supposed to be the crew's friend, they were supposed to be the crew's worst nightmare. With his paws-off approach, the Normandy should be a disaster. But somehow the fox kept the ship running, and running well - the crew was always alert and diligent, never abusing the free reign that Wilde gave them.

It had puzzled Judy since she'd come aboard. Initially, she'd even mistaken Wilde for Joker - she'd heard stories of Lt. Moreau's famous penchant for snark and sarcasm, and - unaware that Joker was a squirrel - assumed that the wisecracking fox who met her at the airlock was the Normandy's helmsmammal.

In a mistake that haunted her to this very day, she'd dismissed the 'lieutenant' after Wilde had shown her to her bunk. The fox had cocked his head in confusion, and then began to laugh uproariously. He'd snapped to attention, gave a mocking bow to 'her majesty', and sauntered away, laughing all the while.

Riddled with embarrassment, she'd raced after the commander to apologise. He had waved away her apology and said, "Relax Carrots, it's no big deal. You're just eager … but don't worry, you'll get over it."

She ignored the name, but something in the way he'd said that had stuck with Judy. His easy charm seemed to belie some deep-seated weariness. But busy as she was trying to integrate into the Normandy's crew, and later consumed with her duties, Judy hadn't had a chance to investigate why.

"So Joker … Nihlus pays you a compliment, but you hate him."

Nick's voice snapped Judy out of her reverie. The fox had turned back to Joker, who glanced briefly at Judy and back at the XO. When Nick nodded, Joker seemed to relax and continued.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good … I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's _incredible_!"

Nick looked at Judy and gave her a shrug that seemed to say, 'he's got a point.'

"Besides … with respect ma'am, Spectres are trouble," Joker said as he continued to tap away at the helm. "I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"Lieutenant, you and I both know the Normandy Project was partially funded by the Council," Judy said. "They've got every right to have someone aboard."

"Sure they do," Nick said. "But why send a Spectre - a turian, of all species? You've gotta admit, that's a bit provocative."

"Exactly!" Joker said. "And come on, LC - tell me you don't believe their official story about wanting to 'protect their investment.'"

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs," Nick said, glancing at Judy once again.

Judy glared at the fox. She hated how he always seemed to be studying her, as though she were some microbe in a drop of water.

"You're just expecting the worst, Lieutenant," she said, turning her attention back out the cockpit window.

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard," Joker admitted. "It's just … we don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doin-"

A high-pitched tone sounded from the console, followed by the sonorous voice of Captain Anderson. "Joker! Status report."

Joker snapped to attention and said, "Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good," Anderson said. "Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass _before_ we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye, aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

There was a momentary pause before the captain responded, with an edge of annoyance in his voice. "He's already here, Lieutenant."

Joker grimaced, and Judy saw Nick shake his head.

"Tell Wilde and Hopps to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing," Anderson said. A second beep sounded from the console indicating the captain had ended the conversation.

"Commanders, you get that?" the squirrel asked, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

"He sounds angry," Judy noted. "Maybe your cynicism was warranted after all, Joker."

"Pff," Joker huffed. "He _always_ sounds like that when he's talking to me."

"Can't possibly imagine why," Nick said wryly. "Hopps, I'll be along in a second. Go tell Pressly he's got the conn."

"Aye aye, sir," Judy said automatically.

As she turned to walk aft through the CIC, Judy was lost in thought. As much as she hated to admit it, Joker and Wilde had a point - why _was_ Nihlus aboard? And why were they going to Eden Prime for their shakedown run? Surely a simple jaunt around Sol and Arcturus would have sufficed.

As she approached the galaxy map, she spotted Navigator Pressly, datapad in hand - no doubt hard at work patching into the comms buoy. In contrast to the XO's loose adherence to protocol, Pressly was a staunch, stolid officer who was exceptionally diligent in the execution of his duties. Judy appreciated this quality in a mammal, but also realized that it left him rigid and inflexible. This seemed to be why his career had plateaued after his promotion to Lieutenant. But the hippo seemed content with his rather prestigious appointment as the chief navigator aboard the Normandy.

Scuttlebutt was that while Wilde's command style endeared him to most of the crew, Pressly was a notable exception. Like Judy, the hippo expected the XO to have a firmer hand. This led to some tension between the two officers, which was often exacerbated by Wilde's liberal use of jokes and the navigator's absolute lack of a sense of humor.

Pressly noticed Judy out of the corner of his eye as she approached, greeting her with a nod and a simple, "Commander."

"Pressly," Judy said. "XO wants you to take the conn."

"Aye, ma'am." Pressly placed the datapad down on the console next to him and began to walk towards the cockpit.

Judy turned and began to walk around the galaxy map towards the briefing room. As she rounded the side of the map, she saw two figures conversing in front of the door. One was the thin, stately Dr. Chakwas. The other was someone Judy had hoped she could avoid for a little while longer.

No one on the crew _actively_ disliked Lieutenant Junior Grade Benjamin Clawhauser - it was impossible to; the cheetah was by far the most friendly, gregarious, and self-effacing mammal aboard the ship. Clawhauser knew every mammal aboard by name, had an incredible ability to recall every personal story and anecdote ever told to him, and actively sought out to befriend every crew member aboard - whether they wanted him to or not.

But his friendliness and extroversion could be overbearing at times; Clawhauser thrived among company, fearing isolation and loneliness more than bodily harm. He had been a welcome friend when Judy had first arrived aboard, but she had been off-put by the cheetah's praise for her actions during the Blitz. It had bordered on hero worship.

Judy had jumped at the opportunity for N7 training and the appointment to the Normandy as a way to actively avoid becoming a poster girl for the Alliance, relegated to media appearances and recruitment ads. Clawhauser's praise and adulation were an unwelcome reminder of the fate she had so narrowly avoided.

 _Maybe if I'm quick I can just sneak past,_ Judy thought. She lowered her head and tried to blend into the deck plating. The rabbit was able to take all of two steps before she heard Clawhauser's voice.

"Commander, you've got impeccable timing!"

 _I bet I do,_ Judy lamented. She turned and forced a smile onto her face.

"Lieutenant, Doctor," she said, acknowledging the two mammals with a nod.

"I was just talking to the doctor, Commander - is it true? Are we going into some _real_ action after Eden Prime?"

The cheetah quivered in barely-contained excitement, an eager look on his face. A look Judy recognized; she had often worn it, before the Blitz.

"I sincerely hope you're joking, Lieutenant," Dr. Chakwas chided. "Your 'real action' usually ends with me patching up bullet wounds in the infirmary."

The deer and cheetah both looked at Judy. She held up a paw and said, "Steady, Clawhauser. There's nothing to get worked up about; we're just on a shakedown run."

Clawhauser nodded and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Commander. It's just that everyone is eager to show what they can do. It's all so _exciting_! Posted aboard a prototype stealth ship … There's even a Spectre on board!"

The cheetah made a vigorous effort not to squeal.

"Oh, not to mention the Hero of the Elysium herself!" Clawhauser smiled brightly at Judy. "Hopps the Hero! The Biotic Bunny of the Blitz! The Batarian Butt-Kicker!"

Judy winced. The media and her fellow marines had been … creative with giving her names in the aftermath of the attack on Elysium.

"Please, Clawhauser. We've already-" Judy tried to say.

The cheetah continued unabated, "And if that weren't enough, we've got the Sole Survivor of Akuze aboard …"

Akuze … that name rang a bell for Judy, but she couldn't place it.

Dr. Chakwas shook her head and said, "Clawhauser, you've been watching too many spy vids. The commander's right, this is just a simple-"

"Wait, go back Lieutenant. What's this about Akuze?" Judy asked.

Clawhauser blinked, looked quickly at Chakwas, and then back to Judy. "Oh, I thought you knew."

"Knew what?" Judy asked.

"About Nick, er - the XO," the cheetah leaned down and brought a conspiratorial paw to the side of his mouth. "He was the only survivor at the Akuze ambush. They say he fought a Thresher Maw alone, on foot!"

"Yeah, and I bet they also say I killed it with a rusty spoon."

Judy jumped at the sound of Wilde's voice from behind her. The fox had evidently walked up unseen while they were talking.

"Ben," Nick scolded. "We've talked about this - I'm not a hero, I just got lucky."

The cheetah looked crestfallen, shuffling on his paws.

"And I'm flattered, your majesty," Nick continued, turning to Judy. "But if you wanted to know more about me you should've just asked."

"I wasn't-" Judy began.

"I'm sure," Nick cut her off. "Let's go. The captain is waiting for us."

"Right," Judy said. She felt a bit embarrassed; it wasn't becoming of a Lieutenant Commander to resort to hearsay and rumor to learn about their commanding officer.

For his part, Nick didn't seemed to be upset in the slightest. In his usual, relaxed manner he gestured for Judy to go first towards the briefing room.

Judy nodded to Clawhauser and Chakwas, and stepped first through the doors that led to the central, circular briefing room. It was empty - she noted - the many chairs that ringed the interior of the circle formed by the bulkheads sat unoccupied. The large holographic emitter at the far end of the chamber sat idle.

Judy heard the doors to the chamber shut behind her, turning to face Wilde. The fox stood, arms crossed and said, "Ok, what's your deal?"

"What?" Judy asked.

The fox studied her for a moment before saying, "Your deal. I get that you don't like me. Can't blame you, honestly."

Wilde walked past Judy and flopped into one of the chairs and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Judy said flatly, also crossing her arms.

"Oh come on," Wilde protested. "Just have at me. We're alone, nobody else is going to hear us - not even the captain. Just give it to me straight."

The fox pointed at her accusingly. "You don't like me."

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Judy said curtly.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Really? Good lord, Hopps - I'm not the captain … _Fine_ , granted."

"I don't hate you, Wilde. I just don't know you," Judy began. "You're too relaxed. It's not good for the XO to be so … familiar with everyone."

Wilde raised an eyebrow and said, "Look … call me Nick, would you? At least while we're alone. You saying 'Wilde' all the time is just weird."

"Fine … Nick," Judy said. "I just don't understand why the captain lets you get away with being so relaxed all the time. It's not normal."

Nick shrugged. "You're right, it's not. And to be honest, I told Anderson that I wasn't cut out to be an XO. But he disagreed, and well - I owe him. So here I am …"

The fox lowered his paws and sat up straight.

"And here you are too, Carrots ..." Nick said. "But I think I'm starting to understand why."

"Oh, is that right?" Judy scoffed. "You've got me _all_ figured out then, is that it?"

"You'd be surprised …" Nick said. "Tell me if this story sounds familiar…"

Nick stood and walked up to Judy, his smirk turned into a mocking grin.

"Naive, little hick with good grades and big ideas decides 'hey look at me I'm going to join the Alliance, where mammals and aliens all get together and sing Kumbaya!' Only to find, whoopsie! We don't all get along. And that dream of making the galaxy a safer place? Double whoopsie! She's a poster girl, desperate to find anyway to get out of a life of dull media appearances and meaningless press conferences."

Nick had walked into the center of the conference room and paused, his back to Judy.

"But then, just as you're ready to give up on your dreams … in walks Anderson."

The fox turned, fixing his green eyes on Judy.

"And he tells you that you can still make a difference. Offers you N7 training and a position serving under him. And you take it, because god damn it the alternative is worse than dying … That sound about right?"

Judy was taken aback, and could only blink in surprise for a long moment. At last she found her voice.

"How did you know?"

Nick scratched at the back of his head. "Let's just say I've been there, Carrots."

"Carrots?" Judy scoffed. "That supposed to be a nickname?"

Nick smiled, "Exactly. I think it fits you per-"

The door to the briefing room opened to admit Nihlus. The tall turian glanced down at the comparatively small fox and rabbit.

"Ah, Hopps. Wilde. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

Nihlus strode into the room towards the monitor at the far end, stopping in the center of the room.

Nick stood and Judy saw the fur on the back of his neck bristle. Hoping to diffuse the situation before it could escalate, Judy asked, "What about?"

"I'm interested in this world we're going to … Eden Prime," Nihlus said. "I've heard it's quite beautiful."

Nick and Judy shared a glance of concern.

"They say it's a paradise," Judy said, her tone carefully measured.

"Yes, a paradise ..." Nihlus said, "Serene, tranquil, safe … Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people. But how safe is it _really_?"

"Is that a threat, turian?" Nick asked, his tone guarded.

"Your people are still newcomers. The galaxy can be a dangerous place," the turian said. "Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

Before either Judy or Nick could answer, the door to the conference room opened and Captain Anderson walked in.

"I think it's about time we told the commanders what's really going on," the panther said, nodding to his subordinates.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run," Nihlus said.

Nick rolled his eyes and said, "I already figured _that_ out."

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime," the captain explained. "That's why we needed the stealth systems operational."

"I don't like being kept out of the loop, Captain," Nick said.

"Nor do I, sir - but I assume this was important," Judy added.

"It comes down straight from the top, Commanders. Information on a strictly need-to-know basis."

Anderson paused to make sure he had Judy and Nick's full attention before continuing.

"A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation … It was Prothean."

"Didn't the Protheans vanish 50,000 years ago?" Judy asked.

"Their legacy still remains. The mass relays, the Citadel, our ship drives - it's all based on Prothean technology," Nihlus said.

"I don't have to tell you, but this is big," Anderson said. "The last time mammality made a discovery like this, it jumped our technology forward two hundred years."

"Dumb question …" Nick started, "but why exactly do we need to move it? Can't we just analyze it on site?"

"Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to properly study it, Wilde," Anderson explained. "We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Need to? Or have to?" Nick asked, looking pointedly at Nihlus.

The turian's mandibles twitched, but he gave no other outward sign of irritation. "Obviously, this goes beyond mere mammalian interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space."

Nihlus looked sidelong at Nick. "Besides," the turian continued. "You mammals don't have the best reputation. Some species see you as selfish. Too unpredictable. Too independent … Even _dangerous_."

"Sharing that beacon will improve relations with the Council," Anderson said. "Plus … we need their scientific expertise. They know more about Protheans than we do."

Nick shrugged, but Judy had seen more than a little resentment surface. There was a story there, but she'd have to dig it out later.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Commanders," Nihlus said.

"Nihlus wants to see you two in action," the captain said. "He's here to evaluate you."

Nick and Judy again shared a glance before Judy asked, "What's going on, Captain?"

"The Alliance has been pushing for this for a long time," Anderson explained. "Mammality wants a larger role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council."

Nick groaned and slapped a paw to his forehead. "Of course," he said. "Now it all makes sense … It's so obvious."

"What?" Judy asked, confused. "What's obvious?"

"The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority," Anderson said. "If they accept a mammal into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"So you're here for her, aren't you?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Nihlus admitted. "She held off an enemy assault during the Blitz nearly single-handed."

Turning to Judy, Nihlus added, "You showed not only courage, but also incredible skill."

Judy had heard her praises sung before, but never from a turian, let alone a Spectre.

"But not just her," Nihlus said, turning to face Nick. "Wilde, not many could have survived what you went through on Akuze. You showed a remarkable will to live - a particularly useful trait."

Nihlus looked between Nick and Judy and said, "That's why I put forward both your names as candidates for the Spectres."

"Wait wait wait," Nick interjected, clearly disbelieving. "You put _our_ names forward? … Why?"

"Not all turians resent mammality," Nihlus explained. "Some of us see the potential of your species … all of them. We see what you all have to offer the rest of the galaxy … and to the Spectres.

"We're an elite group. It's rare to find an individual with the skills we seek among _any_ species." Nihlus looked between Nick and Judy. "I don't care that you're a fox and you're a rabbit. I only care that you can do the job."

"I assume this is good for the Alliance?" Judy asked, mind still reeling.

"Earth needs this," Anderson said. "Wilde, Hopps - we're counting on you."

"I need to see your skills for myself," Nihlus said. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You two will be in charge of the ground team," Anderson said. "Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

Judy looked to Nick, who was standing attentively. The fox caught her gaze and nodded.

"Just give the word, Captain," Judy said.

"We should be getting close to Eden-" Anderson was unable to finish before the voice of Joker filled the comm room.

"Captain! We've got a problem." Joker's voice was almost frantic and unnaturally serious.

"What's wrong, Joker?"

"Transmission from Eden Prime, sir … You better see this!"

"Bring it up on screen," Anderson commanded.

With a hiss of static, a picture began to take shape on the screen; the sound of gunfire - tinny and distorted through compression, but booming and unmistakable - filled the air.

Nihlus, Anderson, Judy, and Nick watched captivated as it became clear the footage had been shot from a marine's helmet cam. They could just make out snippets of the lush, primordial forests that covered Eden Prime. Bullets whizzed through the air, and an armored figure - a female coyote judging from the long muzzle and bushy tan tail - rushed up towards the camera shouting, "Get down!" and pushing the cameramammal down.

As the camera rocked, a thunderous explosion of brilliant blue-white plasma filled the screen. The view jerked around as the cameramammal struggled to their paws, pausing for a moment to show the coyote firing a burst from her M-8 Avenger towards some unseen attackers.

All was confusion as the camera whipped around - the assembled mammals watching caught glimpses of boulders, explosions, and the incandescent streaks of hyper-accelerated plasma shooting through the air.

At last the camera's view halted on another armored marine, a camel wearing a suit of dark green and gray armor. Desperation was clearly evident as he shouted into the camera.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat, heavy casualties. We can't-"

Another explosion rocked the frame, the camel struggling to stay upright.

"We need evac! They came outta nowhere! We need-"

The camel's words were cut off by the sickening, tearing crunch that Judy and Nick recognized as the impact of a shot through the backplate of the camel's armor. He dropped out of frame, and the camera rolled to the side.

Now in frame, two more marines - a buffalo and a boar - stood guns raised, but eyes turned upwards. Their gaze was tracking something.

A deep, resounding roar that threatened to blow out the speakers of the comm room grew from a rumble into titanic cacophony. An unseen mammal moved the camera's view upwards into the sky above Eden Prime.

For a moment they saw a titanic, almost hand-like ship descending into the atmosphere, shrouded in dark clouds that crackled with reddish electrical discharges. And then the camera began to roll to the side, jarred by yet another explosion. As the image cut to static, the sound of rounds impacting soil gave way to the hiss of white noise.

"Everything cuts out after that," Joker's voice sounded from the intercom. "No comm traffic at all … it just goes dead. There's nothing."

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson commanded.

The static disappeared, replaced with the image of the gigantic ship they'd caught but a glimpse of. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen, truly astronomical in scale. Wreathed in dark clouds and surrounded by a halo of electrical energy.

Judy saw Nihlus' mandibles twitch in surprise, a state that was similarly plastered on the faces of all four watchers.

"Status report!" Anderson snapped them out of their stunned state.

"17 minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area."

Anderson, still staring at the screen, was quick with the order.

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet."

Turning to Judy and Nick, the panther said grimly, "This mission just got a _lot_ more complicated."

"A small strike team can move quickly without drawing attention," Nihlus said. "It's our best chance to secure the beacon."

"Grab your gear and meet us in the cargo hold," the captain said to Nihlus. The turian nodded, and walked out of the room.

Turning to the rabbit and the fox Anderson said, "Tell Clawhauser to suit up, Commanders. You're going in."

Judy looked to Nick, whose relaxed demeanor had vanished - in its place stood a fox with a deadly serious expression. He caught Judy's gaze and nodded.

It was time to show Nihlus - and the Council - what they could do.

* * *

 **Authors' Note:**

 **Bummer: We have assimilated yet another poor soul into the collective. We're happy to have the singular talents of the wonderful DrummerMax64!**

 **Nehkles: THIS HURTS YOU, DRUMMER.**

 **Drummer:** _ **ba-dum tsss**_ **Thanks for having me! My main purpose here will be to add incidental music to these author's notes from now on. And oh,** _ **occasionally**_ **help with edits.**

 **Bummer: Really, we're hoping he'll just write the rest of the fic … We also brought Sarcasm back for yet another story. He's just started Mass Effect, so we're all trying not to spoil too much.**

 **Sarcasm: Please, send help. They have my family.**

 **Nehkles: We won't give them back until you've written at least one chapter on your own.**

 **Drummer: Really, we're not asking for a lot here.**

 **Sarcasm:** _ **muffled screaming**_

 **Bummer: Anyway, hope you enjoy! In the sage words of our favorite Commander, "I should go."**


End file.
